Org Rescue
by Major144
Summary: Master Org is destroyed. Merrick and Zen-Aku are camping in the woods when they get attack by Nayzor, Onikage, and a bunch of other orgs. Merrick gets captured and Zen-Aku gets heavily wounded and escapes. He ends up asking Jindrax, Toxica, and Juggelo for help to rescue Merrick.
1. Chapter 1 Return and Ambush

Org Rescue  
Chapter 1 Return and Ambush  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Deep in the woods of Turtle Cove something evil was arising. Near the lair of Master Org a bunch of energy was gathering. Part of the ground near the lair started glowing red then seven figures a merged from the ground. The figures were the orc general Nayzor, three duke orcs Onikage, Artilla, and Helicos, and three regular orcs Freezer Org, Lawnmower Org, and Locomotive Org.  
"Ah! it feels so nice to be in the physical world again." said Nayzor.  
Onikage stepped forward.  
"Now that we are back Nayzor, what is your plan?" He asked.  
"We will seek revenge on the rangers and then we will take care of those traitorous duke orgs Jindrax and Toxica. The first ranger we will destroy will be Merrick. I have a personal score to settle with him." Said Nayzor.  
"So do I master." Said Onikage.  
"Then let us go find him." Said Nayzor.  
They group of villains teleported away.

Meanwhile several miles away Merrick and the duke wolf org Zen-Aku were setting up camp. The two had once been one being. They had been evil back then, but were defeated by the wild force rangers. Merrick had been freed from Zen-Aku. The duke org seemingly being destroyed. Zen-Aku returned and tried to fuse back with Merrick, but was destroyed by the wild force rangers. After Master Org had been destroyed Merrick had decided to wonder the world Zen-Aku mysteriously returned wanting to travel with him and redeem himself. The two had traveled the country for a few months then returned to Turtle Cove. Right now Merrick was starting a little camp fire. He looked up at Zen-Aku who was sitting on a log playing his flute knife.  
"You know it's funny. When we were fused together all I wanted to do was get away from you, but look at us now. We've become good friends. It's hard to imagine my life with out you around." Said Merrick.  
"I agree with you. I suppose we have a lot in common. We're both lone wolfs looking for redemption for are past crimes." Said Zen-Aku.  
Suddenly Zen-Aku stood up and got into a fighting stance.  
"What is it?" Asked Merrick standing up.  
"I sense evil approaching." Said Zen-Aku.  
"Well. Well look at we have here Merrick and Zen-Aku it must be my luck day." Said Nayzor as he stepped out of the shadows fanning himself.  
"Nayzor your back again?!" Shouted Merrick in shock.  
"Indeed I am. I've come here for revenge and it looks like I'll get a bonus. I'll destroy you Merrick and make Zen-Aku my slave." Laughed Nayzor.  
"I'll stop you!" Shouted Merrick as he pulled out a knife and charged forward.  
Nayzor shot some lightning from his hand and hit Merrick with it knocking him out.  
"You'll pay for that!" Shouted Zen-Aku as he leaped into the air at Nayzor.  
Artilla and Helicos stepped out from behind some trees and fired some energy attacks at Zen-Aku hitting him and knocking him out of the air.  
"Ha! You really think I would fight you on my own? Don't be absurd!" Said Nayzor as he snapped his fingers.  
Freezer Org, Lawnmower Org, and Locomotive Org came leaping out from behind some trees and surrounded the camp.  
"It's revenge time for what you did to me and my lawn!" Shouted Lawnmower Org.  
Zen-Aku leaped into the air to put some distance between him and his enemiesand so he could get a better vantage point.  
"Oh no you don't! Your not going to get away so easily." Said a voice nearby.  
Zen-Aku turned to see Onikage come leaping at him from a tree above slashing with his sword. Onikage slashed Zen-Aku's chest making him fall to the ground. Zen-Aku hit the ground with a loud thud several yards away from the camp. He staggered to his feet. Onikage stood a few yards away. Zenk-Aku pulled out his double sided blade.  
"Crescent Wave!" He shouted as he shot of an energy attack.  
Onikage dodged out of the way. When he looked around Zen-Aku was gone. The ninja org returned to Nayzor and the other orgs.  
"Sorry master, but the wolf got away." Said Onikage.  
"Do not fret. He'll come back, after all we have his friend. Now come it's time we found ourselves a make shift base." Said Nayzor.  
Locomotive Orc picked up the unconscious Merrick and then all the villains teleported away.  
Elsewhere in the woods Zen-Aku clutched his wounded chest.  
"Don't worry Merrick I'll save you!" He vowed as he staggered towards the city.  
He was going to get help.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Asking For Help

Org Rescue  
Chapter 2 Asking For Help  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Nayzor and the rest of his troops appeared in the middle of the dessert. The evil general looked around t his surrounding with distaste.  
"I believe it's time we raise ourselves a proper fortress." He said.  
He pointed his fan at the ground.  
"Evil sprits of terror and might raise us a fortress of fright!" He shouted as he shot out a burst of green lightning.  
The ground started shaking like crazy! The remains of The Nexus rose from the ground! Twisted green vines and rock gather around the remains of The Nexus and forming a new structure. The new structure looked like a mid size castle. Nayzor lead the way into the castle. Merrick had regained consciousness and stared in horror at the new fortress as Locomotive Org dragged him into the fortress. Merrick was thrown into a prison cell. Nayzor walked up to the cell.  
"What are you up to?!" Demanded Merrick.  
"Oh it's quite simple my dear Merrick I want revenge! I wasn't destroyed once by you and your comrades, but three times! This time around things are going to be different I'm going to destroy you all! You friend Zen-Aku is going to help my cause and when all the rangers are destroyed, we will bring back Master Org and take over the World!" Said Nayzor.  
"You monster! You will be stopped!" Shouted Merrick.  
"Hardly!" Laughed Nayzor as he walked away.

The general gather up his officers.  
"Alright I'm going to send a couple of you into the city to search for Zen-Aku." He said as he looked over his forces. "I will send Freezer Org and Lawnmower Org I'll send you two out." He said.  
The two ogres nodded. Nayzor pulled out a jar of grey slime and splashed on the ground. A few seconds latter the slime started taking on several humanoid shapes welding clubs. They were the Putrids. The two orgs gathered the Putrids and headed out of the fortress. Nayzor laughed wickedly.

Elsewhere Zen-Aku had just exited the forest clutching his wound and saw the city of Turtle Cove. He had to get help to rescue Merrick. He could go ask the other rangers, but he had no idea where they were. Suddenly his horn started to pick up a couple of familiar org signals. He recognized them as Jindrax and Toxica. There was also another org with them that he didn't recognize, but he had been told by Merrick that Jindrax and Toxica had turned to the side of good, so he hoped that this unknown org was also good. Zen-Aku started heading towards the city he stumbled into a nearby alley behind an apartment building and leaned against a dumpster. He sensed that the orgs he was seeking. He collapsed and leaned against the dumpster.

In the apartment Jindrax his best friend Toxica and his recently resurrected brother Juggelo were doing some spring cleaning. Jindrax smiled at his little brother. It had only been a month since he was brought back from the spirt world. Jindrax was glad to have him back. Toxica handed Juggelo a bag of garbage. Juggelo took it and walked out the building towards the dumpster in the alley. He was walking towards the dumpster, when he heard a voice.  
"You there! Please...help me!" Said a dark figure on the ground laying against the dumpster.  
Juggelo took one look at the figure of Zen-Aku dropped the bag of garbage and ran screaming back into the apartment. Juggelo leaped into the apartment room screaming.  
"What's wrong?!" Asked Jindrax with concern.  
"There's some kind of wolf monster in the alley!" Screamed Juggelo.  
"Wolf monster? Why does that sound familiar?" Said Jindrax.  
Toxica's horn started glowing.  
"I sense the presence of a duke org and it's Zen-Aku!" She shouted.  
"Zen-Aku! I thought he got destroyed or purified or something!" Said Jindrax as he leaped into the air at the mention of the name.  
"We'll his back and in our alley." Said Toxica.  
Jindrax grabbed his swords.  
"We'll if he's back we better go see what he wants." He said.  
Juggelo grabbed his sword and Toxica grabbed her staff. The three went into the alley. They found Zen-Aku still leaning against the dumpster. They pointed their weapons at him.  
"What are you doing here Zen-Aku?" Demanded Jindrax trying to sound brave.  
"I came...here for help. Merrick and...I were...attacked by Nayzor,...Onikage,...and some...other orgs. They captured...Merrick. Please help!" Groaned Zen-Aku before he passes out.  
The three orgs starred in shock and confusion.  
"Grab him and take him inside. I'll heal him." Ordered Toxica.  
"This is getting strange. First Zen-Aku and now Nayzor and Onikage." Muttered Jindrax as he and Juggelo picked up the unconscious duke org and dragged him inside.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 City Attack

Org Rescue  
Chapter 3 City Attack  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Zen-Aku was laid out on the couch. Toxica went work and started healing him with her magic. Jindrax and Juggelo turned on the TV to watch the news. Right now it was showing the weather for the week. So, far there didn't seem to be any kind of monster attacks and everything seemed at, but Jindrax had a sinking feeling that wasn't going to last long.

Freezer Org, Lawnmower Org, and the Putrids were just arriving at the city. Lawnmower Org started barking out orders.  
"Alright you lot! Here's how things are going to play out! We're going to terrorize the city, find Zen-Aku, and destroy him! That will show him not to mess with me and my lawn!" He shouted.  
"You will do no such thing." Said a voice from above.  
Everyone turned to see Onikage hanging upside down from a tree above! The ninja org jumped down and landed next to Lawnmower Org. The org immediately lost his confidence at he sight of Onikage.  
"Sir! I...was just...joking! I was...just trying...to rally the troops!" Stammered Lawnmower Org.  
"You better have. Nayzor wants Zen-Aku brought back alive. We have no time for your petty revenge. Is that understood?" Said Onikage as he glared at Lawnmower Org.  
"Crystal!" Shouted Lawnmower Org.  
"Good." Said Onikage as he put his hands together and vanished in a burst of leaves that were soon scattered by the wind.  
Lawnmower Org turned to the rest of the squad.  
"We'll you heard him! Get searching!" He shouted.  
The attack squad went into the city and started attacking the humans.

Back at the apartment Zen-Aku had been healed and he regained consciences. He was still quite weak from his ordeal. He explained to Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica that he was no longer evil. He then told them about Nayzor and Onikage's attack and about the duke orgs and regular orcs he saw.  
"This is terrible!" Shouted Toxica.  
"Oh man! Onikage is back were doomed! Me and Toxica are probably on the top of his revenge list!" Shouted Jindrax in fear.  
"Hey guys check at the news!" Shouted Juggelo who had been watching the TV.  
The TV had a breaking news report on. It showed Freezer Orc and Lawnmower Org leading a group of Putrids and attacking the city!  
"We'll haven't seen those guys in a long time." Said Jindrax.  
"What should we do?" Asked Toxica.  
Jindrax took a deep breath. He knew what they had to do.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but were going to have to save the city." He said.  
"Time for us to be heroes!" Shouted Juggelo as he clapped his hands with glee.  
"I'm coming to." Said Zen-Aku as he tried to stand up, but fell down.  
Toxica quickly rushed over to him.  
"No your still to weak to fight. You just rest here will deal with these orgs." She said as she helped Zen-Aku back onto the couch.  
"Alright I'll rest." Said Zen-Aku.  
"Good." Said Toxica.  
She and the two brothers left the apartment and went to go fight the orgs.

They found the attacking monster attacking a bunch of stores. Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica watched the attack from a small wall. The Putrids were running amuck with their clubs smashing everything in sight. Freezer Org and Lawnmower Org watched the foot soldiers and cheered them on. The three org heroes decided to strike they came out from behind the wall and attacked. Jindrax and Juggelo threw knives and swords at a wave of Putrids and took them down. Toxica fired a burst of energy from her staff and took down several more Putrids. Soon all the Putrids were destroyed. The Freezer Org and Lawnmower Org starred in shock at the three orgs that attack.  
"What are you guys doing?!" Shouted Lawnmower Org.  
"We're here to stop you guys!" Shouted Jindrax waving his sword around.  
"Yeah!" Shouted Juggelo.  
"Surrender and tell use where you master and Merrick are!" Demanded Toxica.  
"I'm not telling you guys anything! We're looking for Zen-Aku anyone who gets in are way will be destroyed! Freezer Org deal with them!" Shouted Lawnmower Org.  
Freezer Org charged forward. The three orgs charged. Jindrax and Juggelo threw their daggers at him. Freezer Org opened up his chest and froze the daggers in mid air making them freeze and drop to the ground. He charged forward and slashed Jindrax and Juggelo with his clawed hands and sent them flying! Toxica charged forward and swung her staff. Freezer Org caught the staff and punched Toxica sending her flying! She landed by Jindrax and Toxica.  
"Man this guy is tougher then he looks!" Shouted Juggelo.  
"It looks like it's time to use are team work attack." Said Jindrax.  
Juggelo and Toxica nodded in agreement. Jindrax and Juggelo ran forward and landed several yards on both sides of Freezer Org. They then started juggling knives with Freezer Org in the middle! Knives flew in both directions at incredible speeds hitting Freezer Org! The knives were moving so fast and from both directions that Freezer Org could not defend himself! He was hit several times and then the knives stopped! Toxica charged up her staff and came flying in striking Freezer Org! Freezer Org sparked, fell to the ground and exploded! Lawnmower Org starred in shock! Then his shock turned into anger!  
"How dare you! I'll deal with you myself! I'm going to show you my new dangerous combo attack!" He shouted.  
His arms changed shape. His left arm became some kind of weird gun and his right arm became some kind of disk launcher that was loaded with three large buzz saw blades. He shot some kind of weird seeds at the three orcs feet. Immediately grass started growing. Then grass grew until it was ten feet high. The orgs were in a jungle of grass. Lawnmower Org fired the three buzz blades. The blades circled the giant forest of grass as if they had minds of their own and went flying in.  
"Behold my hidden buzz saw attack! The buzz saws will come in and attack and you can't see what direction they come from!" Laughed Lawnmower Org.  
The three buzz saws cut through the grass and slashed the orgs several times knocking them down. The grass wither away and revealed all three orgs lying on the ground hurt. Lawnmower Org approached them with his scythe raised.  
"Stop right there!" Commanded a voice.  
Lawnmower Org turned around and saw Zen-Aku!  
"We'll looks like I found you after all! It seemed like your still in good shape. I'm sure Nayzor and Onikage wouldn't mind if I damaged you a bit!" Laughed Lawnmower Org.  
He shot the grass seeds at Zen-Aku's feet and created another jungle of grass. He fired his three buzz blades into the jungle. In the grass Zen-Aku stood calmly and listened. He heard a faint buzzing from his right. He quickly shot his blade in that direction and impaled the buzz blade on his sword. He heard a buzzing coming in from below and behind him. He leaped a couple of feet in the air and stabbed downwards and impaled the second buzz blade. He heard a buzzing coming from in front of him. He stabbed forward and impaled the last buzz blade. The grass withered and revealed Zen-Aku with all three buzz saws impaled on his sword! Lawnmower Org starred in shock and took a nervous step back. Zen-Aku discarded the three buzz saws from his sword and flew forward at Lawnmower Org slashing him with his blade! Lawnmower Org stood there as sparks shot from his body with one hand out stretched.  
"My...lawn!" He gasped as he fell over and exploded!  
Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica stood up and cheered Zen-Aku for his victory. Suddenly they heard someone lightly clapping and Onikage suddenly appeared before them.  
"We'll done that was quite a performance! It seems you've gather yourselves a little team Zen-Aku." Said Onikage.  
"Where's Nayzor and Merrick!" Demanded Zen-Aku.  
Onikage threw a small scroll to Zen-Aku.  
"Here is a map to the new Nexus. Come there and you'll find your friend. I'll be waiting for you there. Now farewell for now." Said Onikage as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
Zen-Aku griped the scroll.  
"Just you wait." He muttered.

Elsewhere several miles in the air the floating island know as the Animarium floated. In a temple on the island lived Princess Shayla. He was sleeping in her sacred fountain. She was having a terrible vision. In the vision she saw the new Nexus and Merrick being held captive! The Merrick in the cell seemed to look up into the sky.  
"Find Zen-Aku he will help." He said.  
The vision changed and this time she saw the org general Nayzor standing before a large cauldron that the size as a medium size fountain. It was full of of green, grey, and black slimy green liquid. A metal sphere with spikes sat on a stone block.  
"Soon Master Org will rise again and the world will belong to the orgs!" Laughed Nayzor.  
Princess Shayla quickly woke up and exited the fountain. She grabbed the Lunar Caller. She knew what she had to do.

To be continue.


	4. Chapter 4 Entering The Nexus

Org Rescue  
Chapter 4 Entering the Nexus  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

The team of orgs followed the map. They were traveling through the forest. They were just entering a clearing, when all of a sudden they heard a rustling sound. They each grabbed their weapons prepared for a fight.  
"Please lay down your weapons. I am not your enemy." Said a voice.  
Princess Shayla entered the clearing. The orgs lowered their weapons. Zen-Aku walked up to her.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I know about Merrick. He sent me a message in my dream telling me to find here to give you this." She said as she gaveZen-Aku the Lunar Caller. "I also had a vision of Nayzor working on bring Master Org back to life." She said.  
This got the orgs attention. Zen-Aku took the Lunar Caller.  
"Do not worry will rescue Merrick and stop the orgs, you have my word." He said.  
"Thank you and best of luck to you." Said Princess Shella as she turned walked away.  
The ogrs continued on their journey they soon exited the forest and found themselves in the dessert. They walked on until they saw the new Nexus. They cautiously entered the fortress and walked down a long hallway. They soon found themselves in a large arena like area. Suddenly Onikage appeared before them.  
"So glad your here." He said smugly.  
"You!" Shouted Zen-Aku as he charged forward with his sword.  
Onikage blocked the blow and backed up. Zen-Aku pressed forward swing his blade at the ninja. Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica were fixing to join him when three figures walked into the arena out of another entrance. They Artilla, Helicos, and Locomotive Org. The two groups of orgs faced one another and charged.

Juggelo faced off against Artilla. He quickly started throwing knives at the tank org. Artilla shot them out of mid air! He fired a burst of cannon fire at Juggelo. The clown org quickly dived out of the way. Artilla charged forward and hit Juggelo with a punch sending him flying. Juggelo quickly jumped to his feet and pulled out some bowling pins. He threw one right at Artilla's cannon nose and clogged it.  
"You think that's going to stop me! I'll just blow it away!" Shouted Artilla.  
"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Juggelo.  
Artilla ignored him and fired! The cannon explode and Artilla no longer had a nose! He was greatly wounded.  
"My main cannon!" Screamed Artilla.  
Juggelo charged forward with his sword and sliced Artilla several times! Artilla started sparking and jerking around. He fell over and exploded. Juggelo walked away congratulating himself.

Toxica faced off against Helicos. The helicopter org took to the sky and started flying around. He would swoop down now and then to attack Toxica. Toxica would fire magical burst of energy at the flying org, but he always dodged the shots. She decided to change her strategy. She grabbed some magical beans from her staff and threw them at Helicos. As soon as they hit they started growing vines and wrapped around Helicos propellers. The propellers stopped working and Helicos fell down to the ground with a scream. He hit the ground hard with a loud thud. He staggered to his feet. Toxica charged up her staff with energy and came running forward and hit Helicos with it. The org fell down sparking and exploded. Toxica walked away triumphant.

Jindrax faced off against Locomotive Org. The train org glared at Jindrax.  
"Your that duke org that helped the rangers destroy me!" He bellowed angerly.  
"I'm sorry it was for a good cause! Besides I made up for it by making you gigantic." Said Jindrax.  
"Not good enough!" Shouted Locomotive Org as he raced toward Jindrax waving his massive arms.  
Jindrax dodged out of the. Locomotive flew by and smashed his fist into a wall and got it stuck. He angrily pulled on it trying to set him self free. Jindrax walked up to him.  
"That's some temper you got there. You should take a deep breath and calm down." Said Jindrax.  
Locomotive Org took an angry swing at Jindrax with his free arm. Jindrax simply stepped back to avoid the blow. He pulled out his sword and ran forward and sliced Locomotive Org several times! Puffs of steam came out of Locomotive Org's body as he finally became free. He took a couple of steps towards Jindrax and fell over and exploded! Jindrax walked away.

Zen-Aku and Onikage were locked in combat. Their blades were locked together. Zen-Aku threw a vicious kick at Onikage. The ninja jumped over it and did a backflip. He landed several feet away from the org.  
"Your skills are very impressive! Lets see how you handle your shadow!" Said Onikage as he shot a beam of light at Zen-Aku.  
Zen-Aku's shadow began to rise and become three dimensional! The shadow charged forward and started attacking Zen-Aku! The wolf org had been told about this horrible attack by Merrick. Zen-Aku couldn't risk attacking or destroying his shadow. If his shadow was destroyed he would be destroyed! The shadow charged forward with a slash. Zen-Aku blocked it. The shadow kicked him and knocked him down! The shadow walked forward with it's blade raised over his head to deliver a finishing blow. Suddenly a knife threw through the air and penned the shadow's cape to the ground. Then some Hulu hoops fell from the sky and penned the shadows arms to it's side. Lastly a bunch of vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the shadow. Zen-Aku looked over to see the rest of his team coming his way.  
"Go deal with Onikage will hold your shadow off!" Shouted Jindrax.  
Zen-Aku nodded and turned to face the ninja.  
"Follow me if you want to fight." Said Onikage as he disappeared into the shadows of one of the arena entrances.  
Zen-Aku chased after him.

To be continued.


End file.
